Love or Hatred
by Yuukkihana
Summary: Its a story about my OC-nine-tailed demon fox and Yu order to win against the Earl exorcists are forming contracts with demons and spirits some of them more dangerous than the akuma.When the order tries to capture the Queen of the demon foxes Kanda is the one to seal ter 3 years of experimenting and suffering for her Yu comes into her cage and offers her a contract.


Okayy,so this is my first time writing a fic so i don't have any experience at all,but I will try my best and i really hope that you guys will like it. And that's why i beg you,pleaseee review! Even if its criticism, i have no experience whatsoever like i said so everything you say will help me soo much! I would like to hear your thoughts and advices^^ Soo lets begin. This is actually not the first chapter but more like a prologue to the story.

Yes! There! She finally saw a human , whose soul was going to save her as she sucked it out of him. That was the only thing that she needed to regain her strength and heal her lethal wounds so she could beat the rest of the exorcists and crows and get her sweet revenge. She leaned against a tree , her eyes becoming purple as the human looked at her. That's all she needed to catch him with his charm and the poor creature started walking towards her. The girl's lips shone green as she reached to give him her deadly kiss , but in this very moment the man rose his hand and hit her hard knocking her on the ground.

"Got you , fox" He smirked as he pressed her body against the ground.

"Impossible..my charm..didn't.." She thought as her eyes were closing and the last thing she saw were the man's long black hair and blue eyes.

"Did you get her,Kanda?" She heard in the distance before she fell unconscious. She was going to remember those features and that name and some day kill the man who was going to cause her so much pain and suffering.

O-O-O

She woke up from the sound of her cage opening,but didn't pay attention since she didn't care until she heard the man who entered speaking.

"Wake up,fox"

This voice..this hateful voice she could not forget even after 3 years. It was him,the man that caged her here. The reason for all of her suffering.

"You.." She slowly turned towards him narrowing her eyes from the pain,caused by the chains all over her body.

"You've got some guts to come in here,human" She continued feeling the hatred rising rising inside of her.

"Form a contract with me,fox" Kanda said,ignoring her statement.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise before she started laughing.

"Well , that was rather unexpected. Do you have some brain damage or what? What in the world made you think that I would even consider forming a contract with you? The one who sealed my powers and who I despise so much. You humans are really so foolish."

Kanda smirked.

"Oh,you will do it. You have no other choice if you want to live"

"Don't make me laugh,foolish 't they tell you that it's dangerous to play with fire because that's exactly what you are doing right now. I'm pretty sure that you know what happened to all the previous idiots who made contracts with me. I'm done doing this" She smirked "It's your life in danger here not mine"

"And I'm pretty sure that you know that what you did to them is never going to work on me. Honestly , how much longer can you possibly last here,fox? Without sunlight and almost no food and all the daily tortures and experiments that the order is making you endure."

"Oh? What is that? Is someone feeling guilty because it was HIM , who put me in that situation? Is that why you want this contract? You think that you will free me from this place, but actually you are going to bind me to you..the creature that I despise the most in this world."

Kanda sighed.

"Look, when I captured and sealed your powers I had no idea that they would do all this stuff to you. I thought they would just imprison you or kill 's true that you have killed many humans,but you still somehow don't deserve all of that,besides I need your help and it's only you who can help me"

"Wow, so know he thinks that I will help him. You humans never cease to amaze me,honestly."She laughed

"And one more think. If you come with me you will have a chance to take your revenge don't you?"

With this Kanda caught her attention and she looked at him.

"As much as I don't want to admit it I know perfectly fine that my chances of killing you right now are bellow zero. After all you are the one controlling the seal on my powers. Not only that, but you are also somewhat immune to my charms"

"That's true , but if you come with me the chance is still bigger than just staying in here fighting for your life every day."He leaned toward her looking her in the eyes."Come with me,Queen of the Demon foxes."

She looked into his eyes with hatred , considering what she should do now. It's true that if she agrees to form a contract with him she will get out of this filthy place and she will have better chances of revenge,but at a price… If she formed a contract with him she was going to have to obey him completely and fulfill every wish of his not being able to protest or say no. After all that's why exorcists were forming contracts with demons and spirits. In order to have them fight against The Earl and his Akuma. That was also the main reason that she was being kept alive. If someone was able to tame her, she would be the perfect weapon with all of her might and strength. And the man in front of her had the power to tame her.

"I will answer you,but first you answer me this. If you need me that bad why don't you just force me into a contract? You know perfectly fine that in this state that I'm in I can't stop you."

"Yes,i know that,but after all that I've caused you I want at least to give you a choice. Although in this situation forcing you into a contract is probably better for you than letting you stay here."

She sighed as she thought. "Is he really thinking that I'm going to forgive just because he is feeling a little guilty. He probably just wants to use my power just like everyone else here, but if I want to live , it will be really better if I go with him"

"Fine,human" She said "I will form a contract with you,but beware,human! No matter what, I won't forgive you and I won't stop searching for my revenge until I get you and when I do..Oh,little foolish human you will wish that I simply suck out your soul and give you a quick death,but no..I'm going to make you suffer so bad. I will tear every part of your body apart before I consume your soul."

Well,that was the prologue.I know i didn't give too much info yet but like i said it's just a prologue not even a full chapter. U will get more details in the next one or two do you guys think? Should i continue it or stop it? Because the idea is kind of strange i guess so yea..i wasn't too sure if someone will like it but still decided to try^^ So that's it for now,PLEASE review ^^


End file.
